phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Quirky Worky Song
|image = Quirky Worky Song.jpg |band = Danny Jacob |album = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' |released = February 2008 |genre = Scat, pop, gypsy jazz |runtime = 1:17 (album version) |before = None |after = TBA |video = Regular version Tropical version Lullaby version Caveman version}} A series of scats entitled appear regularly when Phineas and Ferb build something. Each song is the same scats, but Mini Golf has some differences, including singers, length, and minor lyrics. The basic set up can be seen below. Lyrics Main voice Suitty-up, booty-up, billa-be-do-do-da (X3) Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da (Repeat verse over and over) Another interpretation: Soo-dee-UP boo-dee-UP billa-bee doo-doo-DAH (X3) doo-dah bee-dee-dah duh-duh DAH DAH DAH Bass voice (Man) Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka-bicka-bicka Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka-bicka-bicka (Repeat until song finishes) Background Information * Dan Povenmire or Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (a person from Disney at least) confirmed that the song was called such. This was further confirmed when the song was included on the Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' album. * For the song in "Put That Putter Away", the verse was extended. * The bass voice can be heard if the song is listened to carefully, and can be best heard in the Quirky Worky Song shown in Toy to the World, where it is sung solo for a bit. The bass begins singing after one verse of the main voice. * The song is heard while Phineas and Ferb are building the translator to hear what Perry is saying, although it is shorter and doesn't have a singer. ("Interview With a Platypus") * This song is sung in "Swiss Family Phineas" and makes a lower more tropical remix sound to it while they build the shelter. Also in "She's the Mayor", it makes the same lower more remix sound but in a pioneer theme to it while they starting build the village. * A rock version of the song can be heard faintly in "The Secret of Success" during Isabella's explanation of the all-terrain vehicle's features. * A pop version can be heard in the background during "The Doof Side of the Moon" when Phineas and Ferb show Albert the many rooms in their building. * An lullaby version can be heard in "Escape from Phineas Tower" while Candace is asleep in a hammock. * A caveman version of this song can be heard in Tri-Stone Area. * This song was also played in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!. * This song was also used in the menu of the game, Perry Widgets. * Lawrence hums this song in "The Mom Attractor". * A jazz waltz version sung by women can be faintly heard in "Knot My Problem". Songwriters *Danny Jacob BMI Work #10678844; 13083516 Featured in *"Toy to the World" *"Comet Kermillian' *"Put That Putter Away" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Swiss Family Phineas" (Tropical version) *"No More Bunny Business" *"She's the Mayor" (Pioneer version) *"The Secret of Success" *"The Doof Side of the Moon" *"The Great Indoors" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Meatloaf Surprise" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Escape from Phineas Tower" (Lullaby version) *"Tri-Stone Area" (Caveman version) *"Perry The Actorpus" *"Let's Bounce" *"Buford Confidential" *"The Mom Attractor" *"Minor Monogram" *"Norm Unleashed" *"Happy New Year!" *"Bee Day" *"Knot My Problem" (Jazz waltz version) es:Quirky Worky Song pt-br:Música Quirky Worky de: Quirky Worky Song Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:Short songs Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Lawrence Fletcher